


Парные футболки не пощадили ещё ни одну парочку

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Визуал (низкий рейтинг) [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Визуал (низкий рейтинг) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Парные футболки не пощадили ещё ни одну парочку




End file.
